A Quam Love Story
by spencer1spoby1glee1pll
Summary: Quinn Fabray just got dumped via text from Noah Puckerman. One bus ride changes her life. Who will she meet? What lie will she tell? Will that lie change her life? What happens when that lie becomes reality? Read and Review:) Will end in Quam.
1. The lie

_Hi everyone,_

 _For my first week I will be doing Quam. I hope you enjoy it. Read all my other fics. Read and review_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

 _I can't believe I have to go to school after the year that I had last year._

 _I was dating the quarter back, then cheated on him. The worst part about the cheating was that I got pregnant. Then I got kicked off the cheerios and I lost my popularity. Finn found out that the baby father was Puck, so he broke up with me and went with man hands. Then I had the baby and Puck called her Beth. Then we were dating and he broke up with me via text. The worst part about it all is that I actually became friends with everyone in the glee club, even Rachel, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Artie._

 _Now I need to find out where to sit on the bus. I can't sit with the popular kids because I'm not popular. Maybe someone from glee club is on the bus! I'm pretty sure Rachel and Tina catch this bus! Nope no one._

 _Finally empty seats, I will sit by myself even though that is one of the worst things I can do._

 **End of POV**

* * *

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" says a boy with blond hair.

"Sure!" Quinn said trying to sound polite.

"Its going to be my first day at McKinley High School. I'm really nervous but I know I don't have to be because I already got into the football team." said the boy after he sat down.

"Wonderful." Quinn said trying to sound interested but she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"I'm Sam Evans by the way! And I don't like green eggs and ham." Sam said.

"Quinn Fabray!" Quinn said.

"Oh, were you a cheerleader last year but got kicked out." Sam said.

"Yeah,"

"Oh you're that blond chick that got pregnant!" Sam said.

"Um... how did you know that?" Quinn said. She was actually starting to like this boys company but now that she knows that completely everyone knows that she was pregnant, she just wants him to get up and leave.

"I was talking to a guy," Sam said

"What was his name?" asked Quinn. She knew this was going to form into a quiz.

"Noah Puckerman!" Sam said.

"Oh did he tell you that he was the father?" Quinn said.

"No. He did say that you cheated on your old boyfriend." Sam said.

"Yeah with him."

"Well I think he wants you back!" Sam said.

"Really? because he broke up with me over text message." Quinn said.

"That's no way to dump a girl. Do you have a new boyfriend?" Sam asked. Was it just Quinn or did this conversation go from introducing themselves into personal details about her life that no one else apart from her and maybe Finn and Puck should've known.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I just want to focus on getting back to my feet. Like getting back into the cheerleaders or helping glee club to nationals or getting amazing grades in all my subjects. I think you get the point." Quinn said.

Then the bus stopped at the school, Quinn could tell that Sam was nervous. The way his face turned pale and his hands were shaking. He probably had no idea where he was going to go once he got into the school. They walked out into the school everyone else was talking outside or taking their time to walk into the school.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Quinn said regretting it right after she said it. She didn't want to help him Quinn just wanted to get in the school and talk to her friends for a little while before class started. Even if she was talking to Tina, Rachel or Mercedes, she would rather that than show this boy that she just met around.

"Can you just show me where the locker room is, I'm meant to meet some boys there." Sam said. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his smile. Sam was so happy even though he looked nervous for his first day. He had such a happy spirit that Quinn wished that she had it.

"Ok, follow me." Quinn said.

They walked down the hallway past all the lockers. Quinn heard a few 'Hi Quinn" coming in different directions. they sounded like Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Mercedes' voices. They walked past the bathrooms and turned right. They were now standing outside the boys locker rooms.

"Thanks for being so nice to me, I hope you get in the cheerleaders, go to nationals and get amazing grades and even find a lovely boyfriend along the way. One who will treat you right and wont dump you over text." Sam said.

"Thank you. I'll see you around school and maybe you could join the glee club." Quinn said, then heard Finn and Puck's voices and tried to get away before they came out but she was too late.

"Oh hi Quinn!" Puck said, "It's nice to see you again!"

"Hey Quinn," Finn said looking down at the ground. Quinn knew she was the last person he wanted to see today.

"Hi boys!" She said trying so hard not to sound annoyed.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to get back together?" Puck said.

"Are you kidding me? You dumped her over text and you want to get back together?" Sam said.

"Dude! It's none of your business!" Puck said, "So Quinn what do you say?"

"Um... I have a boyfriend." Quinn said.

She was mean and all but when a guy asked her out she couldn't just say no. That was too mean, even meaner than calling Rachel 'man hands'. Now she was making up a boyfriend.

"What's his name?" Puck said.

"Sams my boyfriend." Quinn said saying the first thing that popped into her mind. "And now I'm going to show him around."

And with that Quinn pulled Sam by the arm around the corner as fast as she could. If she had to choose two boys she didn't want to see the answer would be Puck and Finn (but mostly Puck.)

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed this, remember to say in the reviews what topic week you want next. Read and Review :)_


	2. A Kiss

_Hi everyone,_

 _Sorry that this chapter is late but I had to study for an exam for tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to read my other fanfictions about glee. Read and Review:)_

* * *

"You know I was joking right?" Quinn said as she was walking down the hallway with Sam. "About me being your girlfriend."

"Yeah," Sam said trying to hide his disappointment.

"You have to go along with it!" said Quinn in a forcing way.

"Why?" Sam said.

"Because I don't want to date Puck, so you have to go along with it," Quinn said. This conversation was starting to turn into a fight that an old married couple have.

"No! What if I actually started to like you and now you want to pretend that we are dating," Sam said then stormed off to his class.

 **Quinn's POV**

 _Did that really just happen, we just met and he is actually starting to like me?_

 _No Quinn don't get your hopes up he said 'What if' that means it hasn't even happened. Wait hold up Quinn Fabray! You don't like him do you. No I don't ok get all the thoughts out of my head._

 _Like the thought of him shirtless or us kissing._

 _Shit! I like him! I was such a jerk to him. Well you wouldn't call it a jerk! I was a bitch. That's a more female word for it._

 _Damn I have class and I've been thinking of Sam this whole time that I haven't even got my books or checked what class I have. I'm going to be late to class on my first day of the year._

 **End of POV**

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast all Quinn did was think about Sam and all Sam did was think about Quinn. It was now Quinn's favourite part of the day, Glee Club!

As she walks into the room she sees all her friends, all the ones that she thought she wouldn't miss on the holidays but did (For example Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie) and the ones that she thought she was going to miss but couldn't car less about (For example Santana, Puck, Finn and Brittany).

"Welcome back everyone!" Mr Shue said as he walked into the classroom, "I hope everyone had a great holiday but now it's time to get out of your sleepy mood and get a set list for Sectionals!"

Everyone replied with ok and yes. Then a boy walked into the room and he just had to ruin Quinn's happy mood and replace it with guilt, just seeing his face made her feel guilty.

"Ok, everyone this is Sam Evans and he is going to join the glee club," Mr Shue exclaimed.

Sam shot a glance at Quinn, then smiled at her. If Quinn was standing up she would have been falling over after the way he smiled at her. Sam took a seat next to Finn and Rachel but Quinn wished that he would com and sit next to her.

It made sense that he didn't Quinn wouldn't even sit next to herself if she had the choice.

* * *

Quinn had been driving for an hour before she found Sam's house. She got the address off Rachel because Rachel was invited to study at his house in a week. Quinn was going to wait a couple of days before she went over to his house but she couldn't wait because she kept feeling guilty about everything.

Once she got out of her car and approached the door she was having second thoughts like- What if he doesn't like me, what if he told his parents about me what if this isn't his house and Rachel tricked me after all the bad thing that I've done to her- Quinn knew she was exaggerating with all the 'what ifs' but she was concerned that he would get embarrassed. Getting embarrassed is the last thing that Quinn wants.

She walks up the stairs and knocks on the door with butterflies flying around in her stomach. The door opens and standing their is Sam with his beautiful smile that makes Quinn smile every time.

"Hi Quinn, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about what I said yesterday," Quinn said.

"Come in," Sam said.

The house was smaller than she expected it had three bedrooms and one bathroom but the living room , dining room and kitchen were in the same room which made the room seem squashed. There were full, packed boxes all over the houses and some that were slightly unpacked. She followed Sam to where there were two couches and a very small television.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a bitch and I really care about you so I understand if you don't want to do the stupid lie. I am really sorry and its fine if you don't forgive me because I've been awful. I'm pretty sure I made the first day of your year 11 experience just got ruined-" Then Sam interrupted her with a kiss.

The kiss seemed to last for a long time and all Quinn could see was fireworks. She felt a spark between her and Sam and she wondered if he felt it too.

Sure enough he felt the spark as well.


End file.
